Forgotten Magic
by Priest of Light
Summary: [PRZ] An ancient Power is revived, and there's only one person to fill the job. (#1 in the Silver Ranger Saga) *Chapter 3 is here!! Mondo has a plan...*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with the Power Rangers, which are owned now by ABC, or whatever the company is callled. Buena Vista? Is that it? *shrugs.* I never did like the business side of things. And, the Silver Tiger Powers belong to both of the authors; it's a joint custody thing. LOL.  
  
Forgotten Magic  
By Priest of Light & Froggie Lover  
Prologue  
  
Prince Trey of Triforia stepped into the royal forest of his palace and walked down the well-beaten path. Everything was the same as it was everyday, except when there was an attack of evil somewhere in the universe. Then, he wasn't there to see its beauty and tranquillity. He sighed, taking in the forest's peace once again.  
"I have to go back to Earth soon; my healing is almost done. Zordon will be disappointed to lose one of his original Rangers again, but it has to be this way. Jason's life force is weakening as I stand here now. I can feel it," Trey whispered to himself. "I suppose he will be fine though. He seemed to like normal like well enough... And personally, so do I."  
Suddenly a silver beam of light shot up from the ground about half a mile ahead. Trey ran to it, and saw a bow encrusted with diamonds and silver. On the top tip, there was a tiger head, teeth bared and eyes fierce. Trey had heard of this bow. The legend was that it belonged to his great-great-great grandfather (Munraft), and was the last one to use it. He picked it up and traveled back inside to investigate the strange weapon's history.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prince Trey looked all-in-all disturbed as one of his advisors came into the room.  
"Prince Trey?" he asked.  
"Yes?"  
"There is a call from Zordon of Eltar in the communications chambers."  
"Thank you, Hiasee."  
Lord Hiasee nodded and led Trey into the communications chambers, which was only down a few corridors from the library. Trey smiled to see Zordon on the viewscreen.  
"Hello Zordon," he greeted.  
"HELLO TREY. I HAVE RECEIVED A STRANGE POWER READING FROM TRIFORIA. ARE YOU USING THE GOLDEN POWERS THERE WHILE JASON IS STILL IN POSSESSION OF THEM ON EARTH?"  
"Of course not, Zordon. Your Power reading was probably from the bow I found in the royal forest today."  
"A BOW? WHAT DID IT LOOK LIKE?"  
Trey gave the description of the bow, and Zordon's eyes widened.  
"THE SILVER TIGER BOW, BELONGING TO THE SILVER RANGER. THE LAST ONE IN POSSESSION OF THESE POWERS WAS AN ANCESTOR OF YOURS, SO IT WOULD EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAVE DISCOVERED THE POWERS."  
"Yes, but Zordon, upon researching these Powers, I have discovered that Munraft's ability to use them wasn't so great. No male -- human, Triforian, or otherwise -- should ever use these Powers. They were created specifically for a female."  
"OH, I HAVE THIS. WITH JASON GIVING YOU BACK THE GOLDEN POWERS, I SUPPOSE A SIXTH PERSON WOULD BE GOOD TO HAVE ON MY TEAM."  
"And you shall have one, Zordon. I will teleport the bow to Earth. Triforia will be fine with just my help. But, I will call if I am ever in need of desperate help."  
"AND WE WILL COME IMMEADIATELY."  
"Thank you, Zordon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter One

Forgotten Magic  
By Priest of Light & Froggie Lover  
Chapter One  
  
Jason Lee as he felt his powers flicker. It was happening more often now more than ever. And what really aggravated him was, he didn't want to give up the Powers, not when he was just back into the groove of being a Ranger. He didn't want to give it all up again. He kicked a Cog down and rejoined the Zeo Rangers.  
"Guys, there are too many Cogs, plus the monster," he said.  
Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo Ranger, nodded in agreement. "Right. I say, we eliminate the Cogs as quickly as possible. Then, we focus on the monster."  
The others hesitated at the makeshift plan, but agreed out of desperation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zordon smiled as the young woman stepped forward. "YOU ARE TAKING ON A GREAT RESPONSIBILITY, AGAIN. IF YOU ARE WILLING TO ONCE MORE BEAR THE HONOR, AND ABIDE BY THE CODE, YOU MAY BECOME THE SILVER RANGER."  
"There's nothing more I'd rather do," she said, putting on the confident grin that Zordon had seen so many times before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rocky DeSantos, the Blue Zeo Ranger, deflected another blow from the current monster. He saw Jason fly at a single touch from it.  
"Jason!" Tommy cried. "You alright, bud?"  
"Ow. That hurt," Jason replied.  
"Come on man. You can get up, right?"  
"Let's see, shall we?"  
Tommy offered a hand, and Jason took it. As he tried to get up, his powers flickered and Tommy caught it.  
"Jase-"  
Suddenly, a flash of silver appeared on the battlefield. everyone else looked and went wide-eyed. There stood a Ranger unlike any of them had ever seen. The uniform was greatly similar to that of the Green Dragon Ranger, only completely silver and without any indication of a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.  
"Who in the hell?" Rocky whispered.  
"I don't think that matters. At least it's help!" Adam Park, the Green Zeo Ranger, exclaimed.  
"Hey! Who are you?" Tanya Sloan, the Yellow Zeo Ranger, asked the stranger.  
The silver unknown tilted their head to the side and seemed to laugh silently. Katherine Hillard, the Pink Zeo Ranger, sighed exasperatedly and continued to battle the remaining Cogs.  
"I say we follow Mondo's plan. Divide and conquer," Tommy suggested. "Jase, teleport back to the Power Chamber so your Powers won't flicker anymore."  
"Right," Jason replied. A second later, he was gone in a flash of golden light.  
"Okay, I say Rocky, Adam, and Silver over there go for the Cogs. Kat, Tanya, and I will go for the monster," Tommy decided.  
"Gotcha Chief!" Adam said, saluting to the Red Ranger.  
He and Rocky trodded over to the silver stranger.  
"Hey, listen, we need your help," Rocky said.  
"I can see that," the stranger replied.  
Both Rocky and Adam recognized the voice, but couldn't place it at that particular moment. That voice sounds too familiar to ignore, Rocky thought.  
"Which are we taking: foot soldiers or monster?"  
"Cogs," the Blue and Green Rangers said together. The unamed nodded, and fought off some oncoming Cogs.  
Rocky's gaze watched the silver warrior's efforts in the battle. Of course, he kept tally in his own fight, but at the same time studied the other's moves. Rocky recognized the style, and he conjured up a theory. He decided to test it.  
He walked up to the new Ranger and blocked an attempted punch that was headed towards a Cog. Just as Rocky had expected, the stranger came back with a punch to his other arm.  
"Just as I thought," Rocky whispered.  
"What?"  
Suddenly, the monster aimed a blow at the Blue and Silver Rangers. Rocky ducked, pulling the other Ranger with him. The attack went over their heads, just after they moved.  
"That was close," Rocky whispered.  
The Silver Ranger shook their head and went back to fighting the Cogs. Rocky stood back and again watched the unamed battle. He turned just in time to see a Cog coming at him with a punch, which he blocked and defeated the foot soldiers in the immeadiate area.  
"Like clockwork."  
"Guys! All the Cogs are gone! I think it's time we focus on the monster!" Tommy shouted.  
"Look! It's Klank and Orbus!" Tanya exclaimed.  
"Yes, Rangers," Klank said. "It is us. Now, monster, grow!"  
The monster did as commanded, giving the Rangers something to worry about.  
"We need Zeo Megazord Power now!" Tommy cried.  
The mysterious Silver Ranger stepped back as the Zeo Rangers called forth their Zords. In a flash, of silver, the unknown Ranger was gone. The disappearence went unnoticed to the fighters above.  
  
"Man, that was one heck of a battle. Sure hope Mondo doesn't decide to dish anything like that out again," Tommy said within the confines of the Power Chamber.  
The five Zeo Rangers removed their helmets and placed them on the back of a console.  
"I AM SURE HE WON'T, TOMMY. I THINK HE HAS LEARNED NOT TO GO TOO FAR WITH THE POWER RANGERS," Zordon replied.  
Each of the Rangers smiled. Rocky noticed in the corner of the room, someone was gazing at the old uniforms that hung in glass cases in the Power Chamber. It was the Silver Ranger. For some reason, the stranger's gaze kept coming back to the Yellow Ranger uniform.  
"Uh, Silver!" Rocky said.  
The Silver Ranger turned to face him.  
"Why don't you reveal yourself already? I'm sure we'd all love to know who it was who saved our butts out there today," he continued.  
Zordon smiled. "ROCKY IS RIGHT, YOUNG ONE. YOU CANNOT KEEP YOUR IDENTITY A SECRET FOREVER."  
The Silver Ranger gazed at the Yellow Ranger uniform and walked in front of Zordon's tube. Underneath their helmet, the Silver Ranger closed their eyes and made their uniform disappear.  
"Hi guys. I'm back." 


	3. Chapter Two

Forgotten Magic  
By Priest of Light & Froggie Lover  
Chapter Two  
  
The jaws of each Ranger dropped at the sight of the former Ranger. 'I knew I recognized that voice... And that fighting style,' Rocky thought. 'It had been Aisha the entire time! Something always told me she wouldn't stay in Africa for long.'  
"Don't look so shocked!" When everyone kept staring in amazement, the Silver Ranger shook her head. "Okay. I thought you guys were my friends. Guess no one likes Aisha."  
Rocky and Adam were the first to lighten up. "Aw, it's okay, Ish. We still love you."  
Aisha jokingly clapped her hands and put an arm around each of their shoulders.  
"Well, isn't this nice? The Dream Team is back together," a voice said from the shadows. "Well, they would be if all the colors were the same. Don't ya'll agree?"  
Tommy, Kat, and Tanya turned towards the voice. "Do colors really matter, Billy?" Tanya asked.  
"They used to. Guess after a switch, they really don't," Billy Cranston replied.  
"What gets me is, how there is a Silver Ranger, and why the possessor is female," Jason said.  
"Don't tell me you're sexist, Jase," Kat laughed.  
"Nah."  
"After doing various scans on the Silver Tiger Bow, I have discovered the source of the Powers, and quite a few more interesting facts that might apply to other former Rangers," Billy interrupted.  
"AND WHAT IS THE INFORMATION YOU HAVE FOUND, BILLY?" Zordon asked.  
"First off, the Silver Tiger Powers' source is the Ultra Grid, the Triforian form of the Morphin Grid. The Golden Powers are also based from this, but the uniform is different to distinguish Triforian royalty.  
"You guys are probably wondering why the Silver Ranger's uniform looks like the Green Ranger's uniform."  
Everyone, minus the newly revealed Silver Ranger, nodded in agreement.  
"Well, the Green Ranger was once apart of the Ultra Grid, until Zordon converted it to his Morphin Grid, with permission from Ultraeis of Triforia, the creator of the Ultra Grid, of course."  
"So, the Green Ranger was once a Triforian Ranger?" Tommy asked.  
Billy nodded, as did Zordon.  
"I MOVED THE POWER TO THE MORPHIN GRID TO FIRST PROTECT IT FROM THE HANDS OF RITA REPULSA, AND THEN TO ADD IT TO MY TEAM OF RANGERS."  
"But Rita got the coin anyway. And my question is, how?"  
"SHE GAINED ACCESS TO THE MORPHIN GRID. BUT, THE HOLE ONLY STAYED OPEN LONG ENOUGH TO DRAIN BUT ONE POWER. WHICH WERE THE GREEN DRAGON POWERS. SHE HAD ALREADY STOLEN THE COIN FROM THE RANGER HIMSELF, BUT SHE HAD NO POWER FOR IT. SO, SHE USED MAGIC TO GET PAST THE BARRIERS I PLACED AND DRAINED THE POWER SHE NEEDED."  
"Okay," Tommy said. "If the Green Powers came from the Ultra Grid, and you moved them to the Morphin Grid, when my Powers were dying, why didn't you just put them back in the Ultra Grid?"  
"IT WAS BECAUSE THE POWERS HAD BEEN CORRUPTED BY EVIL, AND IF I HAD MOVED THEM TO A NEW SOURCE, TWO THINGS COULD HAVE HAPPENED. EITHER THE OTHER POWERS WITHIN THE ULTRA GRID WOULD HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED BY EVIL, OR, EVENTUALLY, BECAUSE YOUR SOUL IS OF PURE GOOD AND VIRTURE, THE POWERS WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU."  
"Oh."  
"Alright, that still leaves one question," Adam said.  
"Yeah. Why are the Silver Powers in the hands of a female?" Rocky finished.  
"Hey!" Aisha exclaimed, hitting Rocky in his chest. "That's offensive. And I'll tell you why. It's because the Silver Powers were made specifically for a female."  
"Okay! Sorry! Geez. Is it just me or are you PMSing?" Rocky replied.  
"Rock, I wouldn't go there," Adam laughed. "Remember what happened last time."  
"I was in seventh grade! I didn't know any better!"  
"And you still don't," Adam snickered.  
"Damn skippy," Aisha said.  
"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when you get Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, and Adam Park together," Tommy said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rocky stuffed his hands into his pockets as he and Aisha walked along Angel Grove Lake.  
"So, Rock, what's been up while I've been gone?" Aisha asked.  
"Not much. Well, except, we got our Zeo Powers, as you can tell, and Jason came back and became the Gold Ranger after Prince Trey got injured."  
Aisha laughed. "That's not what I meant. I want the juicy stuff!"  
"Oh, well, Kim broke up with Tommy via a Dear John letter on Valentine's Day, which Adam read the beginnings of, by the way. And after Kim dumped Tommy, he tried going out with this girl named Heather, but duty kept calling, interrupting two of their dates. In the end, he got with Kat, which we've all been waiting for anyway. Speaking of Adam, he and Tanya have gotten really close since she became a Ranger."  
"So, what about you?"  
Rocky switched his gaze out onto the lake, and back to the ground in front of him. "Well, there was this girl named Jennifer, but that whole thing fell through because she would never give me a second's thought. And then there was this girl named Penny. She was a blind martial artist, but there was this whole trust issue, so that didn't work out."  
Aisha smiled. "Guess Cupid missed someone then."  
"Well, two people actually. If you really think abou it-"  
"No, I mean you. Tommy has Kat, Adam has Tanya, but you're all alone."  
'Unless you want to change that,' Rocky thought, but only replied with, "Yeah."  
"But, you aren't alone so long as I'm around."  
Rocky suddenly looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
Without replying, Aisha grabbed Rocky's shirt and pulled him down to her height in a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, he looked surprised, but only leaned back down to kiss her again.  
  
Adam walked out of the Juice Bar, on a mission to find Rocky and Aisha. He looked in the area nearest to the Juice Bar, then outwards. He ended up in Angel Grove Park, and soon found his friends by the Lake in a heated makeout session. Adam half-smiled and continued towards them.  
"Hello," he said calmly.  
The two parted abrubtly, both blushing.  
"Uh, hi, Adam..." Rocky said.  
"Everyone at the Juice Bar's looking for you, Ish. They want to find out who this new girl is."  
Both Rocky and Aisha looked surprised. "What?" they asked at the same moment.  
"Think about it. After the Orb of Doom turned back time, life was to a point where we were still living in Stone Canyon. Meaning, when you decided to stay in Africa, Ish, history was altered so no one but a sacred few knew that you ever had a life in California."  
The former Yellow and Red Rangers nodded. Rocky scratched the back of his head and glanced around. "So, okay, you're saying that we have to do the whole intro thing all over again?"  
Adam nodded. Aisha rolled her eyes and rested her head onto Rocky's shoulder. She looked up at him purposefully. He shook his head with a chuckle.  
"What a pain," she muttered.  
Rocky and Adam laughed.  
"I mean, can't I live in the Command Center or something? Billy does it!"  
Adam held up an index finger in correction. "Power Chamber."  
"Whatever. Same difference."  
"The Power Chamber's underground," Adam corrected again.  
Aisha groaned and glanced up at Rocky. The Blue Ranger met her gaze and looked back to Adam. "Stop hassling her, Adam."  
Adam gave his best friend a look. "Protecting your girlfriend?"  
"You'd do the same for Tanya."  
Adam tilted his head with a thoughtful look, and nodded. "Yep. Well, we have to go now, otherwise the party-goers might get suspicious."  
"What sort of suspicious thing could we be doing?" Aisha asked.  
Adam turned back to them and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Aisha rolled her eyes again. Rocky chuckled and took her hand as they walked in the direction of the Youth Center.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aisha laid her head down on the counter of the bar in the Juice Bar. It had taken thirty minutes for the introductions to finally finish. She realized that the second time was even worse than the first time because this time all she had wanted to do was either talk with all of her friends or remain in Rocky's arms.  
Rocky walked up and took the seat beside Aisha. "Hey Ish, you feeling all right?"  
"I don't know..." Aisha angled her head so she could get a better view of him. His question had sounded sincere, but there was a grin of deviation on his face. Always the practical joker, she thought.  
"Is the intro stuff really gettin to ya?"  
Aisha nodded with a frown and sat up to get, yet again, a better look of him. Rocky smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Feel better?" he asked.  
Aisha smiled, but shook her head. Rocky wrapped another arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder.  
"How about now?"  
Aisha's smile widened, but she again shook her head. Rocky smirked and pressed his lips against hers. After a long moment, he pulled away.  
"And what about now?"  
Aisha nodded and kissed him back. Suddenly, Lieutenant Stone walked up to the two from behind the bar.  
"Aren't you new here?" he asked.  
Aisha nodded.  
"So, what is this PDA that I see?"  
Rocky and Aisha exchanged a nervous look. "Uh, love at first sight?" Rocky supplied.  
Stone nodded and turned away to serve a customer. Rocky wiped his brow with relief. Aisha giggled and snuggled further into his embrace. Rocky smiled and rested his head on her shoulder again.  
"Oh great. Another pair of lovebirds on our hands," Billy moaned from behind them. He sat down in the stool next to Aisha.  
"You're just jealous," Rocky said, sticking out his tongue.  
"Rocky, stop," Aisha muttered. She gave a light slap on his mouth, causing Rocky's tongue to go back into it's rightful place. "Billy, I'm sure you'll find someone."  
"But I already have," Billy said sadly.  
Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Who?"  
Billy raised a finger and pointed towards another section of the bar. Aisha and Rocky followed his gaze and saw a young woman their age with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes - Katherine Hillard.  
"You like Kat?!" Rocky exclaimed in a hushed voice.  
"Yeah, but she was always so wrapped up in Tommy that I... Did you know that she actually asked me once how to get him?"  
Rocky almost laughed. "What did you say?"  
"I told her that she should wait awhile, because he was still with Kim. She kind of thought I wasn't being much a friend to her, but understood because Tommy was one of my best friends."  
"Bummer, dude," Rocky whispered.  
"Since when did you surf, Rocky?" Kat asked after walking up to the three.  
Billy's head hit the counter instantly. Aisha fought to suppress a giggle, and so did Rocky.  
"How long have you been there?" Billy asked, his voice slightly muffled.  
Kat smirked. "Long enough."  
Billy lifted his head and let it hit the surface again. As Kat walked away with a sayshay in her hips, Rocky and Aisha burst into uncontrollable laughter. Billy glared at the counter, an expression that was meant for the Blue and Silver Rangers. 


	4. Chapter Three

Forgotten Magic  
By Priest of Light & Froggie Lover  
Chapter Three  
  
Kat walked into the principal's office and looked around. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Caplan?"  
"Yes, um, Kat, I would like you to escourt our new student around the school," Mr. Caplan replied. He turned to the aforementioned student. "You'll probably find American schools quite different from the ones you attended in Africa."  
The student nodded, and followed Kat out of the door. Kat giggled as they traveled down the hallway. "I can't believe I pulled that off with a straight face!"  
"Me neither!" Aisha exclaimed. "Man, it feels so good to be back here."  
Kat nodded. "So, where are your parents?"  
"Oh, Zordon sort of altered their memories so they would think that I had already graduated high school in Africa. Alpha even created a diploma that says I graduated!"  
"What about the school system?"  
"Well, Zordon sort of altered the records so it says that I graduated."  
"And our school system?"  
Aisha smiled sheepishly. "Well, their records say that I haven't graduated."  
Kat was worried. "What if they go to compare notes?"  
"Let's just hope they don't."  
Kat nodded. Aisha turned to the locker she had from before she "moved" to Africa and entered the combination. When it opened, she went to put in her backpack, when she realized that the locker was full of someone else's stuff. Suddenly, a big football jock came walking down the hallway. He saw Aisha, and tapped her shoulder.  
"Uh, yes?" she said.  
"You're in my locker," he replied, moving closer.  
"I am?"  
"Yeah, you are."  
Aisha looked into the locker, and smiled nervously. "Um, sorry."  
Kat grabbed Aisha's arm and pulled her in the direction of her new locker. "Sorry, she's new."  
The jock snorted and shut his locker with a bang.  
"Damn girl, that was close," Kat muttered.  
"Guess I need to get used to things around here - again."  
Kat laughed and stopped Aisha by a set of lockers. "Here's yours. Number 410."  
Aisha smiled. "410? Ya sure?"  
Kat looked down to the piece of paper that had Aisha's informaton and nodded. "Yup, why?"  
Aisha looked at her watch. "One... Two..."  
Just before Aisha reached three, Rocky and Adam came down the hallway, in the middle of a conversation. Rocky walked up to his locker and entered the combination. "Yeah, it was great, man."  
Adam smiled. "Wish I could take that step, but I don't think Tanya and I are ready for that just yet."  
"You will be, bro. You love her enough; I can tell."  
Kat looked amazed. "How did you manage that?"  
Aisha shrugged. "It's probably from knowing them for twelve years."  
"Ah," Kat nodded.  
Rocky and Adam turned, surprised. Rocky's face went from surprised to pure glee. He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and brought his lips to hers. Aisha ran a hand through his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kat and Adam both grinned, satisfied that the two had finally gotten together.  
Then, Tanya came to stand beside Adam. Adam put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
"Hey guys," Tanya greeted.  
Aisha and Rocky parted and both smiled.  
"Hey," Aisha said softly, continuing to stare into Rocky's eyes.  
Tanya giggled. "Damn, girl, you've got it bad."  
Kat nodded. Aisha rolled her eyes and just simply continued to pay attention to only Rocky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Mondo turned away from the balcony of the Skybase throne room. "Those Ranger brats make my blood boil!! How did they defeat my monster and the Cogs?!"  
Klank quivered as he stepped foward. "I believe they had help from the Silver Ranger, sir."  
"Silver Ranger?!" King Mondo exclaimed. "Silver Ranger?! From where?!"  
"Triforia, sir."  
"Triforia?! That Trey brat is once again meddling in my plans!! There must be a way to destroy this Silver Ranger!"  
"There might be, sir. It seems that the Silver Ranger is female, and in love with the Blue Zeo Ranger."  
"Love?" King Mondo's voice was not angry, for he was not mad at his servant. Instead, his curiousity was piqued. "Why, whatever do you mean, Klank?"  
Klank titled his metallic head to the side. "Humans have a ritual of being in a state of great adoration, called being in love, sir. And in this state, a human would do anything for the one that they love. Including die, sir."  
King Mondo thrust his fist in the air, feeling victorious. "Yes! Thank you, Klank. That is all, for now. Now, I must think."  
Klank bowed and walked out of the throne room. He knew the king was up to something, and something told him that he wanted no part of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school, Aisha, Tanya, and Kat went to Kat's house to do homework and study. Real meaning: they went for girl bonding time.  
"Alright, time for some serious homework-evading time," Aisha laughed as the three stepped into the Hillard home.  
"Who said anything about homework-evading, Aisha?" Kat asked, holding back a giggle.  
Tanya laughed. "Yeah, girl, you just started in the middle of the semester, and tomorrow Appleby has this huge test planned. You aren't planning on not studying, are you?"  
Aisha grinned. "No. Just not now."  
"That's the Aisha I'm familiar with!" Kat exclaimed. Her comment was followed with laughter from all three of them.  
They walked upstairs, into Kat's bedroom. Kat immeadiately took a seat at her desk, while Tanya opted to sit on the bed. Aisha shook her head and plopped down on the floor.  
"So, what have you guys got?" Tanya asked.  
"Algebra," Aisha said, scrunching her nose. She took her book out her backpack and opened it to the assigned page. After scanning through the problems, she tossed the book aside. "Later."  
Tanya giggled. "And an English lit. paper, later."  
Kat shook her head. "Uh uh. That paper is due on Thursday, you're starting it now, because I know you. You'll say later, and later will turn into the night before it's due, and it'll be a C minus for sure."  
Tanya groaned. "Fine." She pulled her spiral notebook out and a pencil from the front compartment of her bookbag. "Now, to explain one of the many themes of The Scarlet Letter. First, to pick one."  
"Adultery," Aisha said nonchalantly, reading through a chemistry assignment. "Man, Wilton's gotten worse this year."  
Kat nodded. "I know. But, somehow, Rocky's managed out with the best grades of all of us."  
"It's seriously odd," Tanya agreed.  
Aisha grinned. "Rocky switched places with Mr. Wilton one day last year and Rita and Zedd turned Wilton into a monster. Since then, Rocky's been a bit of a teacher's pet. Much to his annoyance, that is."  
"Wow. I've never known any evil to go that low. I mean, a teacher - come on!" Tanya exclaimed.  
"Hey, they turned Bulk into a monster after the world's polarity had been reversed," Kat said.  
"You're kidding?!"  
Aisha and Kat both shook their heads. Tanya looked amazed. "Damn."  
  
Only a half hour later, the girls sat in Kat's room, the homework forgotten, their gazes on the television. Tanya sighed and idly began playing with a piece of Aisha's hair. Suddenly, an idea sprang to her mind.  
"Girl, let me do your hair," she offered.  
Aisha looked up and shrugged. "Okay."  
Tanya grinned and took out the barrette that was in Aisha's hair. "So, what do you want? Braids?"  
Aisha shook her head. "Nah. I'm tired of that look; that's why I took them out."  
"How about some weave?"  
"I'd rather preserve the horses, thank you," Aisha laughed.  
Tanya nodded. "Corn rows?"  
"Sure. I haven't had them in for a long time. Last time was when was I like fourteen."  
"Don't worry; your hair's perfect for it. You're just gonna have to sit on your butt for the next three hours."  
Kat looked over. "Before we throw away the rest of the afternoon, why don't we go shopping? I'm sure, Aisha, that you'll want to."  
Aisha rubbed her chin, then nodded. "Yeah. I've got too much yellow in my wardrobe."  
Tanya laughed. "Then I think it's time to remedy that problem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aisha knocked on the front door of the DeSantos' house, where she would be staying until she could get a place of her own. A second later, Kristina DeSantos opened the door.  
"Hey, Aisha," she greeted.  
"Hey. Could you help me with this stuff? I don't think I can carry it all the way upstairs."  
Kristina giggled. "Okay. Dang, how much shopping did you do?"  
"Oh, Kat, Tanya, and I went up to Crystal County Mall and spent almost two hours shopping."  
"Why CC Mall? Why didn't you just go down to AG Mall?"  
Aisha shrugged. "CC Mall has more stores. Plus, they have a real Bebe, not just an outlet."  
"Ah." Kristina held the door opened wider and picked up the four bags that were sitting on the doorstep. Already, in Aisha's hands were six shopping bags. Kristina shook her head and followed Aisha upstairs, letting the door slam behind her.  
"Thanks," Aisha said once they'd reached Rocky's room.  
"You're welcome. Oh, Mom and Dad weren't happy with what they heard last night. I swear, Dad was going to go up there and kill both of you," Kristina replied.  
Aisha cringed. "Ah well. I'll tell Rocky to be a bit quieter next time."  
"Oh, Rocky wasn't the problem. I heard you, child," Kristina laughed.  
Aisha playfully smacked her shoulder. "You're the child, tenth grader."  
Kristina stuck her tongue out at Aisha and then jogged down the hallway in retreat. Aisha shook her head and walked into Rocky's room, dragging all ten of the shopping bags behind her.  
"Hey babe," Rocky greeted.  
"Hey Aisha," Adam said.  
"Hey guys. Could one of you help me with these?" She indicated the shopping bags.  
Adam nodded and got up to help her. He carried in the four bags Kristina had and set them down on the floor of Rocky's room. He began looking through them.  
"Damn, how long were you guys at the mall?" Rocky asked, observing the bags.  
"Almost two hours. Don't worry, Kat bought more than I did," Aisha replied, sitting down in Rocky's lap.  
"Hey, Eesh, what is this?" Adam asked, pulling out an article of clothing from one of the bags.  
Aisha was thankful for her skin tone as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She leaped up and snatched the item from Adam and immeadiately threw it back into the bag. "That's for only Rocky and me to know about."  
Adam nodded, embarrassed for asking.  
Aisha grinned. "Oh, and, Tanya got one too."  
Adam blushed. Rocky laughed. "She got you. Right?"  
"Uh uh," Aisha replied, shaking her head. "Tanya really did buy one. And she told me that she planned to use it too."  
Adam's blush deepened. "I think I'll go now," he mumbled, grabbing his bookbag and walking out of the room.  
"See you tomorrow, Adam!!" Rocky called.  
"Don't be surprised if you see Tanya waiting for you out front!" Aisha laughed.  
Adam turned around and gave Aisha the finger. He then continued to walk downstairs and out the door.  
Rocky chuckled. "He dissed you, babe."  
"But she is! She's waiting right in front of the driveway!"  
Rocky laughed again. Aisha smacked his shoulder, then kissed him passionately. "Come on, let's get down to business."  
Rocky got up and closed the door, locking it. "That may have just been the smartest thing you've said since you've been in here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Mondo was practically joyous as he walked back into the Machine Skybase throne room. "Yes. What Klank has said is true; the Silver and Blue Rangers ARE in love!"  
Prince Sprocket laughed. "Then we can use him as a ploy to get the Silver Ranger, Father?"  
"Yes, my dear little boy!"  
Queen Machina shook her head. "I have a question for you, Mondo."  
"And what might it be, my sweet Machina?"  
"What if someone captured me to will you to do something?" she asked.  
"I would destroy them, of course!"  
"Then, that Silver Ranger shall destroy you if you harm the Blue Ranger. I know humans, and their emotions."  
King Mondo went from joyous to infuriated. "The Silver Ranger can do no such thing! It's impossible!"  
Queen Machina shook her head and left the throne room. She went down a few levels and into Klank's quarters.  
"Hello, Queen Machina," Klank greeted. Orbus was floating around him as usual.  
"Hello, Klank. I fear that Mondo has completely lost his mind. His plan is insane! He will certainly get himself killed by that Silver Ranger. But, I somehow have faith that it will pull through."  
Klank nodded. "I also fear that the plan is not a good idea." 


End file.
